deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Luigi vs Sub-Zero
Luigi vs Sub-Zero is a What If? Death Battle. Luigi vs Sub Zero.jpg|Pikells Sub-Zero vs Weegie.png|Rowlio's LSB.jpeg|MarthBoy606 Description Mario Bros vs. Mortal Kombat! Fire meets ice as these two classic clone characters face off! Intro (Cue this: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uihVrASDQhU) Wiz: A common type of character seen in fighting games are clones, which are basically just a re-skin of another character. Boomstick: And a lot of people hate them! Wiz: Like Luigi, Mario's younger brother. Boomstick: And Sub-Zero, Noob Saibot's younger brother. Wiz: I'm Wizard and he's Boomstick and it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and strength to find out who would win a Death Battle? Luigi (Cue this: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wzBAOjTUEow ) Wiz: Luigi is the second fiddle to Mario, and is often cast away in the shadows due to Mario's insane popularity. Boomstick: But surprisingly, he seems fine with it! Nintendo has tried to make him get some spotlight, but it didn't do so well. Wiz: No need to rub it in. Boomstick: Despite being heavily forgotten, Luigi's no slouch in combat. He's an expert with pyrokinesis, able to shoot fireballs with his bare hands! Wiz: And after being taught by the Thunder God... Boomstick: Which one? Wiz: It's not the ones you're thinking of. Anyway, Luigi learned how to use lightning, like attacks, like shooting lightning bolts and having some control over thunderous weather. He also has some combat moves like the Luigi Cyclone, which is just him spinning like a tornado. Boomstick: The Green Missile sends Luigi flying like a missile at his opponent, head first! But he misses, he's definitely getting a concussion. With the Super Luigi Jump Punch, he's able to send foes flying with one punch, just like Saitama. Wiz: He can also turn invisible with the Invisible Flower, letting the Green Thunder go through walls and be intangible to any harm, but it does have a time limit. Boomstick: He also seems to wield a large hammer as seen in the RPGs, but don't know why he even needs it when he can fucking shoot fire! He can also stop time for a few moments with the Negative Zone, which causes uncontrollable tripping and taunting to his opponent. Wiz: And last but not least, he wields the Poltergeist 5000, which allows him to suck up things like people and even ghosts. It can also shoot elemental projectiles like fire, ice and electricity. Boomstick: He even blew up the moon with it! Wiz: Luigi's done more than that. He's bested Bowser multiple times, survived all the Smash Bros and Mario Party games, is able to lift 1,000 tons and is actually faster and more athletic than his brother. Boomstick: But he's a gigantic pussy, and is really clumsy too. You'd think he'd make the worst sidekick ever. Wiz: But despite being cowardly at times, Luigi will do his best to help his friends. Luigi uses his Super Jump Punch on Jigglypuff, rocketing her into the sky. Sub-Zero (Cue this: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bBR94L1Usgs) Wiz: Kuai Liang was the son of Bi-Han, who was the original Sub-Zero. After a war with the Lin Kuei, Bi-Han was slain by Scorpion in thinking he killed his family. Boomstick: Kuai Liang was enraged that his father was supposedly killed, and took up the name of Sub-Zero. He eventually became the Grandmaster of the Lin Kuei, and joined Shang Tsung's tournament to get revenge on Scorpion. Wiz: Sub-Zero was unsuccessful in beating Hanzo, but Scorpion let him live, seeing that he was the son of Bi-Han. Boomstick: Sub-Zero, as you could tell by his name, is a master of cryokenesis, able to create a variety of things out of ice, like swords and clones. Wiz: He can shoot ice fireballs, which will instantly freeze the foe for a few seconds, and with Ice Beam, he can fire a hyper beam of ice, making it easier to hit his foe. Boomstick: He can also summon ice clones out of thin air that can confuse the foe and freeze them if they touch it. With Ice Tomb, he can teleport behind the opponent. Wiz: He can also slide on the ground using Ice Slide, which he stole from Reptile and Scorpion. Boomstick: Not only did he steal their clothing, but one of their moves too? What a prick. Anyway, he can use Icy Counter to well, counter the move and Ice Shower can summon ice projectiles from the air above. Wiz: And with his cryokenesis, he can create items out of thin ice, like a sword or a hammer or even a barrier to protect him from attacks. Boomstick: And when he uses the Dragon Medallion, his strength, speed and armor will increase greatly, but it requires someone strong willed to wield it. If someone who isn't strong willed wields it, they get frozen instantly. Haha, take that robber! Wiz: Sub-Zero was able to once freeze a whole city, but it's unknown how long it took him. He also has helped Raiden stop Shao Kahn's invasion multiple times, and has trained with ice for centuries. Boomstick: But since he's an ice master, he's pretty weak against fire users, like Scorpion, which is the reason he usually loses to him. Wiz: But Sub-Zero could easily be one of Mortal Kombat's deadliest fighters. Sub-Zero: This fight will be your last! Death Battle Luigi was walking around the Mushroom Kingdom, but something was different. Everything in the area was frozen. The blocks, the Goombas, even some of the Toads were frozen, and Luigi was curious who did this. He turned around and saw a blue ninja freeze another Goomba, and just when he was gonna run away, the ninja turned around and saw him, causing Luigi to freeze in his tracks. Sub-Zero: This fight will be your last! Fight! (Cue this: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jtksi0Qhklk) Sub-Zero shoots a fireball at Luigi, who jumps out the way and flips towards Sub-Zero, hammer swinging. He swings the hammer at Sub's head, who quickly materializes an ice barrier, blocking the attack. Luigi starts pounding on the shield, eventually causing it to break. Sub-Zero materializes an ice clone right before Luigi hits him, causing Luigi to freeze. Sub-Zero uppercuts Luigi, causing Luigi to fly backwards and hit the ground hard, but the Eternal Understudy still gets up. Sub-Zero: Have an Ice Day! Sub-Zero fires three ice fireballs at Luigi, who counters them out with fireballs. The fireballs melt through the ice and hit Sub-Zero in the leg. Luigi then rushes up to Sub-Zero and rapidly punches Sub-Zero before delivering a powerful kick to Sub's stomach. Sub-Zero was hurled back into the wall of a pipe, but still gets up and starts summoning ice from the sky, making the weather suddenly change to a winter-y way as ice flew at Luigi. Luigi tried to dodge the ice flying at him, but clumsily tripped, causing the ice to pierce him. Sub-Zero summoned an ice hammer and swung it at Luigi, who rolled out the way and pulled out his hammer to block. The two started to engage in a mini-sword fight until Sub-Zero eventually won out and kicked Luigi twice before delivering three punches to his chest and one uppercutting him back. Sub-Zero: You're not worthy! (Cue this: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3C7t-06gq6Q) But just like that, Luigi got up and pulled out his Poltergeist and started shooting fire projectiles at Sub-Zero. Sub-Zero tried to block the projectiles with an ice barrier, but the fire easily melted it, forcing Sub to teleport. He teleported next to Luigi and tried to punch him, but Luigi dodged and swept Sub off his feet, knocking Sub-Zero on the ground as he was then grabbed by the feet. Luigi started swinging Kuai around and around until they looked like a blue and green tornado. He then let go, sending Sub-Zero flying into a pipe, head first. But he didn't have time to heal his head, as Luigi started shooting electricity projectiles from his Poltergeist, each hitting Sub-Zero, shocking him. Sub-Zero then puts on his Dragon Medallion and creates a puddle near Luigi. Being Luigi, the plumber trips on it, freezing his legs. Luigi squirms and squeals as he tries to escape, and before Sub-Zero could reach him, he breaks free, causing ice to fly everywhere. Sub-Zero: What? While Sub-Zero was in the state of shock, Luigi used the Negative Zone, causing Sub-Zero to start tripping uncontrollably. Sub-Zero could do nothing as he was then sucked into the Poltergeist. Luigi then shoots three fireballs at the Poltergeist, causing the Poltergeist to catch ablaze, taking Sub-Zero with it. Luigi: Oh yeah, Luigi number one! KO! Luigi breaks a brick and eats a Super Mushroom. The Lin Kuei are seen electing a new leader since Sub-Zero died. Results Boomstick: No! Sub-Zero! Wiz: While Sub-Zero was smarter and had more combat experience, that's where his advantages end. Luigi was not only stronger, but faster, more durable, and the range advantage with his large arsenal. Boomstick: Yeah, Sub really didn't have much going for him in this. While Sub-Zero can rip out spines, Luigi can not only lift castles, but also break solid steel with his bare hands. In terms of speed, Luigi has dodged lightning, making him much faster than Kuai. Wiz: And don't get us started on durability. Mario characters have a large amount of toon force, so it's no secret that Luigi can take a lot of punishment, ranging from molten lava to hits from Bowser, who can lift over 1,000 tons. Boomstick: Looks like Sub-Zero met a chilling end. Wiz: The winner is Luigi Advantages and Disadvantages Luigi - WINNER *+Stronger *+Faster *+More durable *+Power ups gave him the range advantage *-Not as smart *-Not as much experience Sub-Zero - LOSER *+Smarter *+More experience *-Everything else Category:Pikells Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Sidekick' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Fire vs Ice' themed Death Battles Category:'Nintendo vs Warner Bros.' themed Death Battles Category:'Fighting Game' themed Death Battles Category:'Mortal Kombat vs Super Smash Bros' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Nintendo vs netheralm Studios Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with Music Category:Arcade Coin-Op vs Home Console themed Death Battles Category:'Returning Character' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant